


hello, my old heart

by pearlselegancies



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anxiety, Domestic Violence, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, tony and luce are both going through it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: “Hey.” Tony’s voice was soft, as he stepped into Luce’s living room, gently closing the door behind him. His old friend smiled at him, looking up at him from under her glasses.“Hi. How are you?” Luce raised an eyebrow at him, and he chuckled lowly. “Ok.” Luce stared at him, tucking a light brown curl behind her ear. “Ok? Or are you ignoring the fact that you’re spiralling.”- or luce and tony have a long needed conversation.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	hello, my old heart

“Hey.” Tony’s voice was soft, as he stepped into Luce’s living room, gently closing the door behind him. His old friend smiled at him, looking up at him from under her glasses. 

“Hi. How are you?” Luce raised an eyebrow at him, and he chuckled lowly. “Ok.”

Luce stared at him, tucking a light brown curl behind her ear. “Ok? Or are you ignoring the fact that you’re spiralling.” Tony fiddled with his flannel, his eyes falling to the floor as he shrugged. Sure, his anxiety had been bad, and he had had at least four panic attacks within the last week, and he hadn’t been sleeping that well but he was ok.

_Right?_

Luce kept staring at him. “Cariño...” Tony sighed, kicking off his sneakers and sitting down next to her on the couch. He rested his head against her shoulder. “It sucks Lucy. So much.” The words were juvenile, but god damn it, that’s the only way he could describe it. 

“I’m so anxious all the time. I can’t focus on anything, and Pepper, Rhodey and Happy want to help me but they don’t _get_ it. I just- God, I just want to feel stable.” 

Luce hummed in response, running her thumb over Tony’s knuckles. “I know how you feel. After I left _**him**_ , everyone kept trying to help me and I just wanted to figure things out on my own. Y’know what helped me?”

Tony looked up at her, and she smiled softly, the edges of her lips curving. “Letting myself know that I am allowed to feel this way, but it cannot take control of my life. I reminded myself that I had someone counting on me, that I was counting on me, and that it was ok for me to feel the way I was feeling, but that I had to move on.” 

Tony nodded, and Luce took a breath. “You’ve been through some shit Tones. We both have. No matter what, just know that I love you. Don’t forget that.“

Tony smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Luce’s jawline. “I love you too.” 


End file.
